


Experiment

by PapayaTwilight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Sherlock, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Omega John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaTwilight/pseuds/PapayaTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, Omegas are extremely rare and valuable. And that’s how the relationship with John turned into Sherlock’s experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23511) by Sleepless. 



John wasn’t sure whether he should believe what met his eyes. Obviously, it was an ordinary night after settling an ordinary case. As usual, they headed to the restaurant they went every time. The owner had spontaneously decorated the table with a candle. The abused adrenaline dwindled and faded with the candlelight. John couldn’t help but was overwhelmed by a wave of tiredness. 

Nothing was different from what had been going on for the past nine months.

Except for what was just blurted out from the world’s only consulting detective. 

“You asked me if I had a girl friend or a boy friend, and guess what, I do have one now.”

John was shocked with eyes wide open. He wasn’t sure if it was an unfinished statement or a finished hint. Thankfully, Sherlock started to explain. 

“Your Omega scent was covered by your Beta body wash. Don’t you think you can hide that from me?” With a pause, he said. “I have to conduct an experiment, and it requires your full cooperation, John. Be my boyfriend, my Omega, have intercourse with me. Oh, you don’t like that word, let’s replace it with ‘bond’ then.”

Fury had turned John’s eyes from a calm sea to a dark, horrifying abyss. 

“What did you just say? An experiment?”

“Yes, don’t make me repeat. An experiment.”

It wasn’t the first time that John got to know how cruel Sherlock could be, wait, what was said, a sociopath. Love was neither needed nor possessed by this man. But how could he risk his own life and an Omega’s life for a damn research report? That was too absurd. 

Since his first heat, John had realized how pathetic his kind was. Although people outside were fighting for an Omega, the value of Omegas has been proved even by blood. He still felt pathetic. With no strong body build or intelligent mind, all he had was the loss of control during his heat, which made him hideously vulnerable. He had to rely on another person like a vine relying on a support. When the storm came, he was supposed to be shaking and looking for help. 

Eventually, his family supported his decision in disguising into a Beta. And that had cost a fortune. An unbonded Omega was invaluable. But nothing compared to the true happiness of the son of Watson’s family. John was doing very well in Beta’s world. He even made it into the army in Afghanistan and survived in a pack of Beta and Alphas for three years. And that included a dozen of heats.

To think of all the efforts being ruined by this ruthless man in front of him as an experiment? Unforgivable. 

“It’s impossible, Sherlock. And don’t make me repeat this. This will never be possible in any way and here’s my bottom line. Please record this carefully and save it in the folder on your hard drive.”


	2. Nothing is impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world, Omegas are extremely rare and valuable. And that’s how the relationship with John turned into Sherlock’s experiment.

Nothing has been impossible ever since Sherlock was born. His brother used to be a big challenge, maybe. But now Mycroft is a mess by himself, the Queen, the Government, the DI, everything could have caused him troubles.

But Sherlock would not get into troubles. According to his understanding, there are only two types of problems in the world, the ones he is willing to fix and the ones he doesn't want to bother. Nothing is unfixable. 

Some people might claim that he is asexual and always behaves like a twelve-year-old. Unfortunately they are wrong. As much as he despises love, he still understands how to pretend to fall in love. He is a master of all types of courtesy acts on the market.

John is embarrassed. Three months since that conversation, he has felt about the changes in Sherlock. Delicate but consistent. 

He would raise his eyes and say “Thank you” when taking over the coffee mug from John’s hand. And there have been several times that he seemed to have lost in words while staring at the doctor with the mug in his hand, body stayed still. 

He would lose his temper simply because John has set up viewer permissions on his blogs. If he can't read the blog while Sarah can, he would curl up on the sofa and be grumpy. 

He would ask John to fetch him this and that when he is conducting an experiment and introduce the opportunities for body contacts. 

He would even kiss John’s cheek when he thought John had fallen asleep. 

He tried to protect John in a crime scene and even got his arm hurt by a bullet once.

He has maneuvered his acts so meticulously and stayed alert all the time to ensure that nothing was overdone, that the test subject won't raise any doubt. Changes, little by little, little every time, but enough to keep his doctor toss and turn all night, wondering what had been going on.

Nothing is impossible to Sherlock Holmes.

The looks that had lost focus, the desire for more body contacts, protectiveness, possessiveness, jealousy, appreciation… all the signs are screaming for one fact: that Sherlock Holmes has fallen love with him and lost in words just like a damn “Sociopath”. 

Those feelings can't just be illusions. And there is only one explanation for all. Two weeks ago, John’s heat served as another strong proof. Sherlock was behaving like a teenager who just started to learn about sex. He wandered around John’s locked door on and on, and kept begging. At the same time, he was still trying his best not to use any force against the Omega inside. 

Oh, God, Sherlock loves him, what a wonderful thing it is!

John can't help but smiled. 

Twelve months after falling in love with that amazing man, John can't be happier with his conclusion. And yes, he believes that they would live happily thereafter.


	3. Dopamine, happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock knows that his second experiment has proved to be a successful one.

Sherlock knows that his second experiment has proved to be a successful one. It seemed that the test subject is fully aware of “his enthusiasm” now. In a sunny morning, John came downstairs with a satisfied smile, walked towards him when he was rubbing his violin bow, and hugged him with arms wide open. 

“Good morning, Sherlock. By the way, I love you.”

“Ah huh.” He put on his classical look, which has been used quite frequently in the past three months. With one-third pride, one-third embarrassment, and one-third contentment. He is confident that his reaction will bring the shorter man with more sense of reality and happiness, i.e., the release of more dopamine. The doctor has lifted the corner of his mouth to prove his hypothesis. 

It will take approximately two months until the next heat of his test subject arrives, and before that he has to provide more happiness, until this Omega is willing to have sex with him.


	4. A study on genetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has to admit that the study on genetics has taken much longer than he expected.

Sherlock has to admit that the study on genetics has taken much longer than he expected. The dwindling birth rates of Omegas represented a huge concern in the government led by Mycroft Holmes. The ongoing project on genetically modified Omegas has been nothing but an utter failure. The test subjects either died within a short period due to collapse in their immune systems, or transformed into useless Betas after a while due to the rearrangement in their DNA sequences. All the researchers in the institute were complaining about the lack of data.

_“We need a live Omega! An unbonded one!”_

_“Just a live Omega won't do the job! Better to be an infant so that we can observe his genome sequences from the beginning! This damn mutation has cost us 30 billions!”_

_“What? Just go ahead to grab an Omega and force him to give birth to a baby? Don’t be ridiculous. Only the best adult Omegas will be able to bear healthy Omega babies. Any compulsory measures will even result in the death of the adult Omega!”_

_“Oh, those damn Alpha aristocrats! Why don’t they just send one of their babies to the research institute? After all, who would be willing to do it? But think about it! If the situation remains, the mankind will extinct!”_

They were always shouting and grumbling, as if they were truly worried about the future of mankind. They were complaining about the possessive Alphas and longing for a perfect sample. They needed an Omega infant desperately. To be exact, they needed an Alpha who was willing to donate his own child to the project.

Sherlock never cares about the mankind. The only reason he joined the project is that he needed a diversion for his high-functioning mind. While talking about challenges, nothing compares to this internationally collaborative bioengineering project. He has worked as the principal investigator for one year and a half, fourteen months of which, he acted as a detective and lived with an Omega who recently returned from the battlefield. This is the best template he could find. One healthy, strong, intelligent, loyal, and kind Omega with tenacity. It is expected that their baby would be the best sample for the project.

Maybe there will be a breakthrough in genetically modified Omegas soon.

The detective, no, Dr. Holmes smirked genuinely, coldly and cruelly.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written by Sleepless in Chinese and posted on 221D. And I have gained the author's permission to translate it into English.


End file.
